


Time x Time

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer
Summary: “ Are you ok?”It was a young boy with the clearest eyes you’ve ever seen they could rival the sky above them. his hands brushed some bangs from your face and eyes, it’s touch was both warm and comforting. you wanted to cry.“I’m...scared”:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::





	1. -: Meeting:-

 

 

**Chapter 1**

**-:Meeting:-**

* * *

 

 

 

Somehow deep in your foggy mind you already knew the reason to everything, however no matter how much you tried. you just could not recall anything before waking up. the only thing you did recall was a fuzzy reality of a life you used to call your own. only hours prior to waking up. you remained were you lay, fallen flat on your face next to a puddle of your own vomit. Arms and legs bruised and stomped on by the passing crowd your eyes tired and dull

 

" H-how did this happen?....where am i?"

 

your voice lighter than how it used to be. oh how you feared your surroundings.

 

**-:30 min earlier:-**

when you first woke up you had found yourself face first ontop of a cold metal table a cloth covering parts of your naked body.

  ** _(Just ignore the butterfly plz)_**

the room you were in was dark and eerily silent a lone clock on the wall ticked ominously above a closed door. next to you was a smaller table with a set of knives and syringes. you swallowed the rising dread and climbed of the table, flinching sharply at the cold surface connecting with your feet. you tried the door and you sighed with hope as it cracked open soundlessly. quickly you rushed back and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around you then you braved through the door and looked around the bright hallway.

 

it didn’t take long for you to be discovered by two older men and a woman in white robes holding papers and pens. they looked at you with slight confusion until the woman screamed for the men to capture you “ what are you doing?! the two of you she’s getting away” you somehow managed to turnaround and run before they could capture you.

but when you had left their site a sharp sound of sirens hit your ears making you cry out in pain and fall over a plant in your way. standing back up you come face to face with a mirror reaching down through the small hallway and gasped. Looking back at you was a small girl with long dark hair, framing a soft doll shaped face. a pair of crimson colored eyes bright with confusion. touching the reflection you gasped out

“ is-is that... me ?”  

suddenly you were jolted back by a man stalking up behind you, hand reaching out to grab you roughly. with a scream you rammed into him causing him to grunt and fall backwards and you quickly scampered away pulling on random doors hoping to get away from whatever this was.

 

the last door lead to a set of metal stairs leading up you didn’t look back and quickly climbed them tears streaming ignoring the sharp pain of your tiny feets and knees hitting the stair with each climb.

then you spotted a single door and window and laughed in success still crying.

you tossed yourself onto the door it swung open and you almost fell over the railing on the other side. there was a small glimpse of a blue sky above you. below your shaking feets was a bustling street of people a small streak of cars. your attention was brought back as the faint sound of the sirens behind you was muffled by several shouts and steps of those white robes and green clad security men. reminding yourself that it was to early to relax or stop you pushed the door closed and hurriedly rushed down the firecase landing roughly onto the pavement with  yelp you didn't wait to see if they were still after you and quickly ran down the street. not stopping until you fell over  from exhaustion by then.  everything was spinning and you puked right where you laid.

ignored and avoided by  everyone walking past some even stepped on your legs and arms complaining.

 

**-:back to now:-**

As you remained there unmoving eyes tired and dull you were filled with fright,

oh... how you feared your surroundings....you were just too spent to show it.

it was then you took note of a rolling sound it swooshed past you only to stop and leisurely roll back next to you the person hunched down next you and you moved your sight to the only person who had even bothered to stop.

 

“ Are you ok?”

 

It was a young boy with the clearest eyes you’ve ever seen they could rival the sky above them. his hands brushed some bangs from your face and eyes, it’s touch was both warm and comforting. you wanted to cry.

 

“I’m...scared”

 

He retreated his hand much to your desperation _oh no.._ . _please...dont go away_...was all you though. He swiped his eyes over your fallen figure still limply clutching the thin blanket around you.

“why?” he asked “ what happened anyway?” any other day you might have pouted or screamed at his choice of words. but this was not such a day.

“I-I don’t know...i woke up on a table, the room was dark….they-they found me and I ran...i don’t know what i was running from, i just couldn’t stop running because i’m scared…”

 

the boy remained silent as he listened you feared he would stand and leave you to your death at any moment now. yet you yelped in surprise when he placed his arm under your knees and the other around your shoulder and back and with a simple flip he had effortlessly picked you up from the asphalt. your head rolled  onto his own shoulder as your heart did several flipps in surprise showing in your now wide stunned eyes.

with a laidback almost flippant face he rolled onwards to his previous destination.

your words stunned on your tongue you wanted to ask what he was doing when everything faded out to the warm scent of his embrace and beating pulse rocked you to sleep.   


	2. -:Killua:-

**Chapter 2**

**-:Killua:-**

 

“why am I doing this?”

That was what the silver haired boy asked himself as he sat at the edge of the hotel bed watching you sleep soundly grasping the pillow in your silent slumber. He already had a goal in his mind, find the hunter exam and capture his family. He didn’t have time to pick up a stranger from the streets all willy nilly. But for some weird reason he couldn’t bring himself to leave you either. “ you’re weird, who are you?”

yepp before Killua could ask you had already fallen asleep in his arms. so being the so ever humble person he claimed to be took the opportunity to check into an hotel and tucked you in. that is how you got here with you asleep and Killua waiting for you to wake up.

 

that’s until he got hungry and decided to go and by some sweets and briefly left the room. around ten minutes later you awoke alone in hotel room tucked under a cover.

it took a few seconds but then you remember how you woke up on the cold table got chased then about the boy who saved you. but now he was nowhere to be seen that thought made you panic. the only person who has been nice to you just vanishing suddenly like this.

 

right then Killua returned from his little shopping trip to find you crying on the bed.

“what tha-!? oumpf” Killua was silenced as you turned to see your saviour and with a single sprint you jumped of the bed and tackled Killua wrapping your arms around him tears of relief soaking your cheeks and his shirt.

 

He dropped the bag of treats onto the floor and blushed beet red as he noticed that you were only in your birthday suit so to speak his hands gripping your shoulders and kinda awkwardly stroking your head. his eyes swatting onto everything that was not you. “ He-hey...it’s ok, stop crying!” you hugged him tighter nodding “ I-I thought...you left...and...and!” Killua started to push you back to the bed and forcefully wrapping the cover around you still blushing.

 

“ Ok! ok! I get it, I won’t leave so cover yourself already!”

 

you let go of him and nod “ok…”. Killua sighed and waved his hand around in a lazy motion resting it on his knee. “ By the way, you told me you were running away earlier, who were you running from?” Killua asked  you looked at him then wrapped the cover around hugging the pillow slightly pulling at it.

 

“ they were wearing white robes two men and a woman...then there was this hooting sound and a man with a gun he was trying to grab me, But I got away somehow….the rest is really fussy for me...when I woke up there was so many faces i can’t remember swimming in my head...it’s hard to explain.”

 

Killua nodded, “ Do you remember anything else? their names? why you were there?”

you shook your head “ no, I don’t...Before waking up in that room everything is jumbled i just can’t remember, it doesn't feel familiar...like I was constantly waking up only to fall back asleep….when I was running away i saw myself in a mirror, I could barely recognize myself….”   you finished.

 

“ hmmmm…” Killua observed you and your story. “ then, do you remember who you are?” you looked up at killua “ m-me?...I’m….(Name)….” a bit more certain you pressed on “ um….what’s your name?”.

Killua nodded “ (Name) huh? I’m Killua, How old are you?” you looked away in thought digging your head for more information killua stopped you when he noticed the look of frustration when you failed to remember as steam seemed escape you. you gave him a deflated look and he smiled with an amused huff.

 

“ I’m 12, you look around my age perhaps so let's go with 12 too.”

you smiled and nodded happy to get that out of the way. “ by the way Killua what is that?” you pointed at the bag on the floor and he walked up to it. “ ah this? it’s food”

your belly rumbled at the mention of food and he pulled out a small bag of chips and tossed it to you with a “ here” you blushed and thanked him before digging in.

 

Killua seemed to think of something and stood up from the bed. “that’s right, we should get you some clothes.” you tilted your head he gave you a look of slight irritation “ what? you wanna go around nude?” you quickly shook your head and the two of you left the hotel to find a store.

 

-: Time skip:-

 

“ thank you and come again!”

 

the cashier told the two of you as you left the store, Killua had brought you a simple outfit complete with black shoes.  
 _ **( outfit )**_

 

“ thank you Killua...for the clothes…” Killua was walking next to you. “ it’s nothing it’s better than walking around stark naked.” you took his hand and pouted “ No not at all! you have done so much for me Killua! I mean it, if not for you I’d be….” you trailed off before shaking your head banishing that possibility from your mind facing him with a look of determination “  i’m truly thankful for what you have done! Killua is the Nicest person i know! your a amazing person who saved me!”.

 

Killua could he get any redder? he pushed you away slightly avoiding your eyes.  

“you……!? How…..How can you say all that embarrassing stuff straight out!?”

He started to walk off still holding your hand, you walked next to him with a stubborn smile. you two walked for a good bit until you reached a train terminal and you spent a good few moments looking at everything and everyone with large eyes. in the end you had to ask your friend where he was headed when it hit you that you haven't asked anything about killua? who was he? and what was he doing before he saved you?.

 

“ Nee Killua?” you asked as you two stood in line for tickets. “what?” he asked looking back to you “um...where are we going?” He looked at you for a few seconds seemingly in deep thought before letting go of your hand. “ Zaban City. I’m taking the Hunter exam.”

“Hunter exam?” you ask “ what’s that?”. he looked at you as if you had grown a second head for a moment before sighing loudly. “I’ll tell you all about it when we get on the train.” and almost like in an after take did he ask “do you...wanna come or stay?”

 

you didn’t even wait to think that one through.


	3. -: Exam:-

**Chapter 3**

**-: Exam:-**

**( This is you in the story... and, yes ik it's Enma Ai but idc, in this fic you look like Enma Ai.)**

 

The two of you were seated in a cabin watching the landscape roll past as Killua spent the first 40 min explaining about the exam and then what a hunter was. To you it seemed to be a world of adventure and mystery. “ wowie! I didn’t know all that! when I hear about it i can't help but wonder what it would feel like!”  Killua watched with a amused look as you bounced in your seat painting up your ideal hunter life, your eye’s lit up in dream land.

He had found out early on that he liked your company he couldn’t help but to find you cute in that way when your eyes sparkled like when they were doing at the moment.

he didn’t know that he had been staring at you dreamingly until you had begun peppering him pokes and napkin balls.

 

“ Killua! ~ I asked if you knew where the test would be! and the train has arrived already.”

 

“ hmmm...actually that’s a good question” he pondered brushing of the paper balls as the two of you started to unboard the train. “ the flyer only said it would be held somewhere here in Zaban.”

“ Ehhh?~....well, then how should we find it?” you pouted with impatience. the two of you waltzed out from the train station and after a bit of walking you two are trailing down a set of old stone stairs when you notice a woman with sunglasses and a rifle and immediately hide behind Killua who stop and looks at you in confusion.

“what’s wrong (Name)?” you observe the woman who is speaking to a strange looking man.

it doesn't take forever for Killua to find the root of your sudden aversion to your decent.

“ Her? you’ve seen her before?” you shake your head. “No ….I ...It’s  not her….” your eyes land on the rifle before trying to calm down, Killua’s eyes also land on the sniper rifle on the womans back in sudden understanding. He holds your hand and tugs you forward so that your in between him and the wall blocking you from the rifle's sight.  

“ it’s ok, i’m here”.

was his only words as you progressed through the small street away from the woman.

for some reason he felt anger….ok quite a lot of anger, he had realised that what might have happened to you before finding you on that street was not good and quiet messed up if you had blocked most of your memories away like this, but when it came and slapped him in the face as you couldn’t even remember why you had been frightened by the sheer sight of that rifle…. it pissed him off.

“ Hey Name, wanna ride this?” he dropped his skateboard and stilled it with his foot, you lit up and jumped “ really?!” you held onto him as the two of you swooshed past different streets and roads joy end excitement filling you making Killua smile i turn.

as you soared through different types of jumps and spins, eventually you stopped by a small restaurant overgrown with vines and leafs. it looked fun so you pulled him towards it with a huge smile on your face “ hehe come on Killua!”

the two of you walked in after three men going unnoticed by the cheff.

as Killua was reading through the menu you were paying attention to the chef and walked up to the counter the chef looked down at you with surprise in his eyes.

 

“ what’s wrong little girl?” you looked at him intently before you 

 “ Is the back room open?.....” the chef seemed to relax a bit and asked “sure is, what will you have?” Killua walked  up to you “ Name?” you didn’t look at Killua as if you failed to hear him. “ A steak combo, Grilled over a low flame until cooked please!”.  The chef paled before gathering himself with a fake cough. “ w-well for how many?”  Killua grabbed your shoulders and turned you to face him “ Name don't ignore me!”  you blinked then your tummy rumbled“..Killua?”  the chef coughed and you looked at him then stuttered “ oh! ummm t-two?”. the chef gave you both an odd look before ushering you forward into the back of the restaurant into one of the back rooms before walking off.   

 

Killua placed his hand onto your forehead scolding you “ what happened back there Name? ” you looked at Killua “ I...well i really wanted stake...."

 

“HaaaH?” the look on killua’s face.

you shrug “ I...don’t know”

 

suddenly the floor started to move and the room descended, Killua grabbed you close to him his hand sharpened in an instant “ an elevator?” you looked around now afraid,, you started to tear up “ Ki-Killua...?! what is going on?!” Killua backed us closer to the wall with the speed it was going down it might take a while for it to stop. retracting his sharpened hand he. decided to wait and see “ calm down, we’ll be ok” Killua reassured. it was strange, how he was so quick to rush to your side, even more weird for him to place your wellbeing over his without even giving it a thought. But that is what he was doing.

 

eventually the elevator stopped and carefully he made his way out with you securely behind him. both of you walked into a large tunnel  filled with different faces, all giving you a hostile yet uninterested glare. you peeked out from behind Killua holding his skateboard tightly. then from nowhere a green ben like figure walked up to you with two badges.

“ Here! welcome to the 287th hunter exam you've done well to arrive here.”

you two dumbly accepted the taggs 100 and 99 looking at them with sudden grins you jumped and hugged Killua who spun you around in response with a “ we did it!”.


	4. -: well shit, i guess im back writing this. ^-^" :-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! After the elevator and getting the tags. Both you and Killua are now in the hunter exam! Yay!!!!  
> ÷÷÷××××××××××××××××××××××××××××÷÷÷

"So....Killua?" You asked mindfull not to bump into anyone while walking next to him.

"What?" Killua asked his skateboard now tucked under his arm while his other was snuggly shoved in his pocket. Making him look like a delinquent kid kind of.

"So why wouldnt you let me drink the soda? You had one and your fine!"  A small pout sneaked onto your mouth. Killua frowned making you regret saying that....only slightly! You still felt it was unfair you didn't get any of that drink that man had offered the two of you. That man, Tonpa was his name had approached you both only seconds after registration. Offering some advise and usefull insight on other veterans. At first his sudden appearance had startled you however having Killua next to you, calmed you down. Apologizing Tonpa had offered the two of you a can of soda each.

You had smiled and taken the can but oddly enough you tilted your head at the small object.  _huh? Where is the cap?.....i dont know how to open it._ looking over at Killua embarrassed to admit you couldnt open the gift. Your eyes widened as Killua easily popped his own drink open and took a few chuggs. Ohhh..

You nodded your head then mimmicked Killua and carefully opened the drink. it was inches from your lips when Killua quickly snagged it from your hands.

And gave it back to tonpa who recived it with a confused look. "Eh?" I almost glared at the boy....damn you i was thirsty! "Killua!?" 

Killua started to push me away from Tonpa giving the old man a scary stare. "Nice try there uncle, but it's not gonna work".

That left you where you now where standing. "(Name) i will only say this once so you better take it to heart."

You suddendly faltered at the serious shift of his mood. "That soda was spiked with laxatives, if you had drank that and i hadn't stopped you. You would most likely have landed in the hospital." 

......

 

....

"WHAT!? Really?.....but....but why would he spike the cans???" You asked shocked. Killua sighed ruffling my hair. "Get it? You can't trust everyone blindly, this is a place where pepole die (name)...don't forget that." 

"But i trust you Killua!...i trust you...." you felt tears gather in your eyes at the thought of doubting your saviour and best friend....well in your head he is your best friend, not like you had other friends. Killua felt his cheeks heat up and heart beat quicken at your honest words. Pulling you into a hug he hoped to salvage this moment a little bit longer. "Y-yeah....i trust you too" you'r heart swelled as your face morphed into a dorky smile. Then you thought of something...and felt instantly awefull. "B-but!? Killua...you drank! You drank spiked soda! This is horrible...are you ok?! ...what do we do?...ah! A hospital! Killua let's go!" You started pulling him to go after you but it was like pulling at a looked door....you could jiggle his arm but not move him an inch. He blinked a bit taken aback by your fussing and fretting.

"I'm fine."

"No, how can you be? He spiked you!".

"Im used to poison, i've trained to resist them since i was little." Killua said with less interest. Making you stop pulling now it was your turn to look at him wide eyed. "What do you mean? Trained?" 

Killua looked down at you in all seriousness. "I'm from a family of assassins, i've been in that trade all my life...to survive, i have trained my strengh, my instincts, my body is imune to a wide variarity of poison."

You dropped his arm and Killua felt a familiar twinge of dissapointment. That is until you tackled him into a tight hug. 

"Killua...i dont mind about that, im happy you are ok!" You looked up at his face clearly excited. Killua's heart swelled...she dosen't mind.....he found himself smile back with a light laughter on his own.   _she dosen't mind..._

 


	5. Meeting the others

Even though Killua said what he had, the fact that he wasn't affected by poison. Still you felt worried, worried because seeing Killua hurt was the worst thing that could ever happen. He saved you, he helped you, he protects you....to you he was the only good thing in your life.

You silently promised yourself and Killua that if you ever saw Tonpa again, you would kick him in the nuts...... maby make him drink spiked cans as well? Never the less Tonpa would pay. 

Hugging Killuas arm while walking next to him the both of you stopped to the sound of a man's crying in pain. "What was that?" You asked outloud. Killua stopped then pulled you along not at all interested. "Idk? Probably a fight". You hesitantly followed Killua thinking it was better not to lose him in the crowd. "Wait!" You yelled and passed a group of guys and unknowingly Tonpa himself. They were watching the comotion.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

"Wait!"

Kurapika turned around at the sudden voice, seeing you jogging after a slightly shorter boy in Gon's height. He silently marveled at your pretty face and long silky hair. 

Forgetting about the psyco clown and the now dead man he tried to get a better view of your face. However Leorio interupted him and forced him back into the conversation with Tonpa.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

(A few hours later)

You where hugging killuas waist tightly as the two of you swooshed past various applicants. "Nee killua? How long do you think this will go on?" Killua shrugged. "No idea, perhaps a few hours more, anyway im kinda glad i brought this with me." You nodded in agreement. "Agreed. Honestly i don't know how far i could run like everyone else." 

"Yeah....i almost forgot." Killua said as he remembered about your amnesia. "We still need to find out what happened to you." I didn't really find that idea likeable at all, but it would be usefull knowing just why you had woken up like that. "I guess....if i become a hunteress, then it could be possible...what about you? Why did you decide to take it?"

He still hadn't told you after all. Killua looked ahead seemingly in thought. "I was bored i guess" you almost fell off "bored?" He nodded his head. " My family is very strict and my dad wanted me to take over as the family head, i refused ofcourse! Who wants their life planned out like that?" You nodded although his ranting made him all the more endearing. "So you ran away. Arent you worried they will follow you and make you go back home?" Killua huffed with appearant bravado "they can try!"  You both fell silent for a few seconds passing the same trio as before Kurapika's eyes grew slightly wide with a gasp. It was you! That pretty girl from before. He blushed at seeing your face, you looked even prettier up close. 

"HEY!" Leorios gruff yelling stomped Kurapika out from his gwaking. "That's cheeting! You are suposed to run like everyone else." You flinched at his yelling comming out of nowhere. Killua noticed your distressed face and glared at the guy.

"No they are not!" A second voice next to them spoke up. It was a boy with dark spikey hair and brown eyes. The tall guy huffed at the boy " Gon! Who's side are you on?!"

"But Leorio, Satoz only told us to follow him he never specifically sai how we should follow him." The young boy pointed out.

Killua rolled over to the boy with you blinking in surprise. This boy....Gon, he seemed nice like Killua was. Gon looked at us with a smile.

"How old are you?" Killua asked Gon. Gon spoke back "12! Im Gon, this is my friends Leorio and Kurapika." I looked at Leorio then at Kurapika "H-Hello....." i fidgited.

" 12?.....just like me, Im Killua....this is (Name)." He seemed to think for a second before he steadied me with is hand and jumped of the board. Earning a few "Aww's" and "Ohh's" from Gon and you. "I'll run a bit too." Placing your hand on his shoulder he said "(Name) just hold on to my shoulder just make sure you don't ram into my legs ok?"

Killua instructed, his face straight as a board but his voice and touch was gentle and kinda warm. "Ok..." i nodded in gratitude. Gon smiled at the smal exchange, it was clear he cared about you. Kurapika while feeling interested at the two of you felt a twinge of irritation at how close you both seemed to be. Leorio was just annoyed to be ignored but he didn't have the heart to make you run as the brat was so keen on making sure you could keep up.

As Gon and Killua talked you looked over to Leorio and Kurapika with a polite yet shy smile. "Nice to meet you, i'm (Name)." 

Kurapika shyly smiled back "no, pleasure is all mine....I'm Kurapika." You nodded. Then looked over to Leorio. "Name's Leorio, pleasure." Giving both of them a smile you said "just call me (name) Kurapika-san, Leorio-san".  Both males blushed from the breif exchange. Then you turned around to focus on steering the board while talking with Gon and Killua.


	6. Flirting? Flirting with who?

Even a few hours later we were all still running except for you who was rolling on Killuas skate board. Leorio and Kurapika had stripped of most of their clothing by now, while Gon and Killua had not. You noticed a long winding staircase and came to the realisation that you couldnt skate up on them and asking Killua for a piggy back ride was out of the question. He was already cartering to your needs enough. Letting go of his shoulder the board rolled to a stop and you mindfully stepped of and picked it up. Holding it close to your chest.

Killua looked at you in question so you started running next to him and Gon rather surprised how challenging it felt to keep up. But keep up you would! And on your own mind you!

Killua seemed to understand and gave you a approving nod. As the three of you ascended the concrete stairs now and then passing a fallen applicant. Leorio and Kurapika was not far behind. "Hey (name!) Gon and i are going to race up to the top. You in?" Killuas sudden voice startled you slightly but you could bearly keep up as it was, a swift dissapointment rose in your chest at the realisation. You smiled but shook your head no, " No, you two go ahead i wont be far behind!" Gon looked a but down at your rejection while Killua seemed to understand and playfully ruffled your bangs. "Ok, but just yell out for me if someone bothers you ok?" 

"T-thank you..." you felt rather giddy at his kind offer and watched as him and Gon sped up leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. You blinked rather stunned at the change of speed. "Woah...." your admiration ebbed out when you noticed Kurapika and Leorio behind you. "Oh! Hello again Leorio-san, Kurapika-san... is everything alright?" You asked slowing down so you ended up next to Kurapika who seemed to freeze slightly at your approach. "(Name)-san, yeah no problems here....i...mean were fine...good ...*ahem*...just fine." Leorio looked at Kurapika oddly for a few seconds. "Yeah.....sure, all dandy...so kiddo, where is that boyfriend of yours?" Kurapika instantly frowned and sent Leorio the stink eye.

Leorio grinned back amused. "Boyfriend?" You asked confused. "Yeah that brat from earlier?" Leorio corrected making you pout.

"Killua is not a brat! He is kind! He saved me from bad pepole!" You teared up making Leorio panic "Killua is my friend so don't call him names..." Kurapika petted my head "Leorio!". Leorio sighed, he didn't mean to make you cry! "F-fine! I wont call him names so stopp crying!" You stopped sniffing and nodded happily "thank you, Leorio-san!" 

Leorio rubbed the bridge of his nose with a bashfull expression. "You..... you are really cute to refuse you know that?" You blushed, not excpecting a compliment like that out of the blue. "R-really?...." looking at Kurapika and Leorio both you ask "is that true? This too cute to refuse thing?" Should you ask Gon and Killua later as well?.

Kurapika stuttered "y-yeah....your hair is long and silky....really pretty...." poor Kurapika was growing reder by the second and ended up running away from the two of you. You looked at Leorio baffled "what is wrong with him? Did i ask something weird?" Leorio was laughing really hard. "Don't mind him....he's just shy" you nod not quiet sure why Kurapika was shy.

Finally you all arrived and you quickly spotted Killua and turned to Kurapika who was standing next to you two now. "Here! Hold on to this for me Kurapika-san." You gave him the skate board and he tilted his head looking at it oddly. "Sure....?" 

"Thank you!" *chuu~♡* you kissed him on his cheek and dashed of Kurapika remained frozen as a statue holding his cheek  pink as a rose. His heart beating like a hammer. You paid no mind to him and silently sneaked up to Killua and Gon before jumping up on Killuas back hugging him closely! "Got'cha! Killua! ....oh hi there Gon-kun, how did the race end?" Killua was a bit startled but sneaked his arms around your legs his face lit up in a familiar grin. Gon was laughing telling you that it ended in a draw.

"Ehhhh..." Resting your chin against Killua's shoulder " that so?" Killua looked around "hey (name) where is my skateboard?" You sweatdropped "ehm.....Kurapika-san is holding it. I wanted to surprise you and Gon."

Killua and Gon tilted their head as Kurapika and Leorio aproached you. You hopped down from Killuas back and skipped over to the blonde boy retrieving Killuas skateboard with a sweet "thank's for holding it for me Kurapika-san!" Before going back to Killua "here you go! Thank you for the ride Killua".

Killua ruffled your hair _Geez he really likes playing with my hair doesn't he?_ you silently fumed, well....his hands were really gentle though and honestly it felt really nice. Leorio whistled " phew~.... look's like a certain someone has got himself a rival in love. Isn't that right Kurapika?" Leorio teased grinning at the kurata boy. Kurapika blushed for the fifthy first time that day glaring at Leorio "what do you mean?! I'am not in love and Killua is not my love rival! Just because i think her hair looks really silky, her eyes as bright as gems and her super sweet laughter is really cute and adorable...no! I am not...."

Leorio's chin was almost touching the grassy floor, "whoa....damn~ you really do have a crush on her don't you?" 

 "Just....Just shut up Leorio." Kurapika facepalmed

 


	7. Chapter 7

After the eventfull yet short pit stop on the maraton you all was now running in a fog infested forest filled with beasts and what not, You tried keeping up with everyone not speaking as you tried preserving energy. running for such a long time even if the others had been at it for far longer you still felt like your lungs where on fire and the soggy air was messing with your hair and clothes. it was cold to the point where you felt like shit.   
looking up you had started slipping from Gon and Killua who seemed to not have noticed your difficult struggle. Not that you wanted them to know... No, you didn't wan't to burden Killua or slow him down more than you had done. 

killua turned around and found you a few meters behind and slowed his speed then Gon noticed too... in panic i put up my best smile and laughed. "W-what's up Killua? Gon-kun?" Killua looks at me intently for a second "I'll carry you." I blushed at the offer. "W-Why?" I panicked.  
"why..? ....you look tired, running this much must be hard for you right?" Gon looked at the two of you confused and curious "Is that so?" He looks at you for a second, sure you didn't look entirely energized "Are you alright?" He felt pretty bad for not noticing it before. 

"I-I'm fine! it's just the fog...." you started sprinting past them "If we don't hurry we will lose sight of the examiner right?" Killua looks at you with slight concern but if you really insist on being fine then he shouldn't force you.  
The boys quickly catches up to you and has soon past you again making you feel even more useless and weak... _Like this, how am i supposed to keep up with him?!_   you thought in desperation.  _Like this i'm just useless! and then what if he drops me? it's not like he needs me! like this.... i'm just a leech am i not!?_

then a green frog tears up from the ground eating them in one gulp and i yell out in shock falling down in the trap just laying there in shock blinking. what just happened?

* * *

I quickly sit up “Killua! Gon-kun!” you scream and quickly try to climb out from the

Pit but continuously slide or fall back down, you try your hardest over and over until you finally claw yourself out looking like shit you look around  "Killua!? KILLUA!?" you yell after them over and over. you stumbled and notice large frog prints on the grass and run to catch up. forgetting about the exam all you wan't is to find Killua and Gon.  
after a long while looking you stumble into a brush getting caught in it you finally see the frog jumping off and Gon and Killua sitting in a puddle of puke somehow they were still alive. Practically unharmed and unaffected by the ordeal, you just laid there like an idiot wide eyes and ruffled up from the sheer scare.   
You fight the impulse to scream and cry.

Gon is the first to see you on the ground like a fucking mofo he points at you "Ah (Name-chan)!" Killua quickly looks at you and stands up they jog up to you still partly out of the bush. "You okay?" Killua stress as he helps you up looking you over. you say nothing only looking down, you where scared that if you did speak you would end up crying instead.  
Killua brushed the mudd and dirt from you "y-yeah... i ended up falling into the pit that frog made when it... i'm happy your okay."  you felt so awful so rotten at that point.   
"Well it was a surprise! that frog came from nowhere!" Gon spoke up.

you all started running back to the flock of pepole until after awhile Gon vanished from your tiny group. "huh? where did Gon-kun go?" you ask Killua.  
the both of you stopp and sure enough Gon had rushed back. "Did he go back to look for Leorio-san and Kurapika-san?" you asked. Killua frowned but only shrugged "perhaps, Let's go (Name) or we'll lose the examiner." I nod and hurry to Killuas side.   
I feel him grab a hold of my hand and i look up to him confused "Killua?" He dosen't look at me but when he speaks i can't help but feel warm "Let's hold hand's like this for a while..." 

My smile brightens "Yes!"

* * *

Reader's pov

We arrive at the second exam site without worries and for a while i forget about my concerns thanks to Killua and his sweet gesture.  
in my own little world i remain spending my time with him talking and resting against the large walls of a large estate. I look at it in slight wonder "I can't belive there is such a large house out inn this forest." I express my thoughts. "hmm.." Killua hums and i look at him in budding concern. I wonder what he is thinking... about the exam? no, maybe about Gon? i sigh and smile "I'm sure he'll be here any moment Killua" I hug my knees. suddenly feeling my belly revolting and everything tune out.   
Then the feeling vanished so i looked back up with a deep breath. Was it always this chilly? i thought to myself.

Killua stood up unaware of me not paying attention "I know... i'm just going to take a leak be right back." I nod and lean my head back against the wall.  
after a while i stand up and look around i decide to walk for a bit and see Hisoka placing an unconscious Leorio at the base of a tree and quickly run up to them.  
"Leorio-san!?"   
Hisoka looked down at me briefly I looked at him as he turned to walk away "Um! Hisoka-san! I don't know what happened, But thank you for caring Leorio-san here!"   
the jester looks at me for a second before grinning and walks away without a word. I turn back to Leorio trying to wake him up "Leorio-san? Leorio-san wake up!" I gently shake him and cup his cheek. _He was still alive ofcourse as you couldn't imagine Hisoka caring around a dead body like this._    

"Name-chan! Leorio!" Gon rushed up to us and i smiled "He's alive! just still asleep." Gon relaxed stopping next to us "Great!" he looks around confused "Where's Killua?"  I turn back to Leorio "Right behind ya" I say as i spot him walking up to us. somehow i didn't wan't to face him... _am i still feeling guilty_? i try to reson myself.   
Leorio wakes up and The second part of the exam starts.  
Kurapika looks at me as we are all walking into the large yard filled with cooking stations. "Are you alright Name-san? you look really pale". I shake my head "I'm fine! just a bit tired i guess..." Kurapika looks at me in doubt but dosen't push it further.  
Meanwhile Killua overhear our conversation and frowns slightly "Name! hurry up" he urges and both Kurapika and I blink and hurry after. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

" Whose idea was this!?" I scream and sprint from a horde of over sized meat eating forest hogs.  
The angry heard had desolated a grand patch of land like a herd of elefants. Killua saved me from a mommy hog and left me on a branch where the carnage of stampeding pigs could bee seen. "Wait! where are you going!?" I didn't want him to go back to those dangerous pigs at all!   
"Relax" he said ruffling my head "these meat lumps are nothing to be scared of just sit and wait here." he vanished just after saying that making me gap and head butt the trunk in annoyance. "Just please don't forget to get me later...." i muttered and settle down to watch the rather humorous show infront of me. "Why do Killua always do this? he allway's saves me and hides me away like i'm  a baby bunny..."  

then again i feel the world tilt and fade out and in, the chills in my body got worse to the point i hugged the trunk feeling bile in my throat.  
Just what was going on with me?   
then an applicant dashed past the tree making the hog who was chasing knock into the tree nearly uprooting it the instant shock made me fall out and land on the pigs nose bridge. As the pig recovered i opened my eyes to come face to face with it. let out a impish smile then scream as the pig starts running around even more pissed of it tries everything to get me to let go. however it only makes me to cling on more i keep my mouth shut because i was fearing for my life here!

The pig and me took off in a random direction as it slammed it's snout against anything stone and debrief flying all over the place. I closed my eyes tightly and made myself  as flat as possible. Then the pig let out a loud shriek and fell over in a rather comedic fashion.  
I still clutched on for dear life eyes closed waiting for pain or worse when...  

"Name.."                   

Huh? i blinked at the voice then two hands rested over my own I looked around and was faced with "Ki-Killua...?" He remained calm as he gently peeled me of the now very dead hog. I felt my feet touch the ground then instantly turn into boiled spagetti. He pulled me up against him hugging me with one arm around my waist the other the back of my head. From this angle only my eyes peered over his shoulder "it's alright... i am here." I only nod still in shock, it's only now i feel that i was even shaking.  
Killua is here so it's alright, it's not scary anymore.....that is what my mind was singing however something stopped me from truly, really acting on that, I started hating myself even more. _Killua had to go out of his way again right?_ If i wasn't here he wouldn't have to babysit me like this....

Now when I wasn't scared i could only feel ashamed.

"T-thank you....Killua" i expressed my voice was so unlike me at that second, I couldn't see his face but i felt him shift so he could look me over.  
"That Hog really did a number on you huh?" he said and brushed some dirt and leafs off. "There's a few scratches and bruises but they will heal... can you move your arms and legs properly?" 

I decided to get it together and moved my arms and twirled my legs and felt no fractures "they seem okay..." he nodded and looked at the hog i did too. "That was actually something huh? how did you take it down?" I asked astounded. Killua picked the pig up and i gasped like a goldfish... he was picking that pig up like a sack  of potatoes!!! wtf!   
"Gon found out that their forehead was their weak point, after figuring that out it was easy. I just didn't expect you to get into the fray like that." 

"it was like a rodeo kinda?" i try to joke and Killua huffs, "If you had fallen of you would have been trampled to death you know?" he scolds, "I told you to stick to the tree."   
I frowned "Not my fault! that pig uprooted the darn thing like a toothpick!" Then i felt dizzy again, what was with my and getting dizzy all the darn time? i tried sticking it out and it started simmering down when we got back to the large garden of cooking stations.  
where Gon and the others stood with their own meat Killua looked at the pig then at me "Hey Name?" 

"Yeah?" 

Killua: "You know how to cook?"  I smiled and pointed to the pots and pans "Let's find out yeah?" He grinned and tossed me an apron then tied his own.

  


End file.
